


sing to me as your toes curl

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Balls, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy, is not a tag but lets make it one, slightly ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “So perfect,” Doflamingo mutters, licking up to the lobe of Law’s ear, “I want to keep him.”“He is a dream.” Shanks praises.“Maybe we’re in heaven.”Shanks’ laugh turns breathless when Law clenches, “as if heaven could feel like this.”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Donquixote Doflamingo, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	sing to me as your toes curl

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW, so lets not look too close into this baby, yeah? It's Literally nothing but a whopping 9k of utterly shameless and self indulgent smut. This was originally meant to be Doflaw alone, but somewhere along the way it transpired to doflawshanks (which is slowly becoming my fav ot3), and I'm not ashamed. 
> 
> Beware that this may not flow perfectly bc I was indeed dragging it the hell out, but I still hope you all like it <3
> 
> A tag or two may be missing also, but listen,. it's deadass just Filthy Fucking Sex

Law scopes the place out over the curve of his glass, brown liquid sloshing as he takes a sip. 

Nobody here is really his type, though there are a lot to choose from. If Law felt the need to walk up to any number of men, he knows he could easily woo them out of this expensive little club and into his bed, but they’re not quite what he’s looking for. Either the edge of their smile is too playful- too innocent- eyes not sharp enough to his liking. 

The varying sizes of each could do the trick, no matter how lithe or muscular, Law knows he’d fall pliant over being pinned down. The only problem lies if they’re big enough. Dancing would be one way of figuring it out, but ah, how Law hates dancing. The last time he even attempted a move was when Luffy pulled him onto the floor of some dingy club, he and Kid damn near fucking him instead of actually dancing. 

Law could have called them; he muses as he takes another sip of whiskey. The couple wouldn’t even have to consider it, Law knows, but Law needs the attention of one man, just one man is all he needs. 

With a slight sense of disappointment as he swivels around in his chair, Law polishes off his liquor. Tonight looks like a waste after all, and here Law went and put on his best attire too; jeans that hug his ass, shirt mesh and showing off his abs and tattoos. Law looks best decked out in all black, knows it makes him look alluring, mysterious. Though none of these men have even attempted to come up to him. Law pouts. 

“I’ll take another.” Law tells the bartender, a pretty redhead that looks to be _just_ his type. 

Law knows from past experiences that bartenders are experts at having flings, and judging by the swish of those red strands, lips curled into a dangerous smile. Law knows he could easily seduce him. 

“What’s a pretty man like you doing drinking alone.” 

A raspy voice too, oh yes, Law knows he’d be a master at using that tongue of his. 

Law flutters his eyelashes innocently, expression coy as he leans forward. 

“I was just waiting for you to get done flirting with that man.” Law purrs, noticing how the man’s eyes flick down to his lips. Law licks them on instinct. 

The bartender glances back to Law with a heated expression, sweeping the glass up to get a clean one, pouring two fingers worth of liquor in there. Even if tonight leads nowhere, at least Law can say that the drinks here are exceptional. It’s clear that whoever owns the place takes proper care of it, not a spec of dirt on this pretty marbled floor. The mirror behind the bar is spotless, stainless steel gleaming under strobe lights. 

“Is that right?” He purrs, “do you have a name dove?” 

Pretty slender fingers slide the glass across the bar and Law reaches for it, brushing his fingers slightly over the man’s. A dark glint flitters over his features, lighting up something under Law’s skin. 

“Law.” 

The man in front of him hums thoughtfully, mouth opening only for someone else to speak beside Law. 

“’scuse me, can I get a beer?” 

And then the moment is broken. Law scowls behind his glass, throat burning deliciously as he takes an unnaturally long swig of the whiskey. Law watches the moment the unwanted stranger looks next to him, the bartender walking off to go fetch whichever beer the asshole mentioned to him. 

“Why hello there.” 

Law rolls his eyes, scoffing a little. 

“Hi.” 

It’s clear he’s uninterested, but the stranger seems to not care about that at all, for he leans on the counter. The action has the muscle in his arm bulging, and that is almost enough to capture Law’s attention- if he wasn’t so focused on already getting his brains fucked out by a certain redhead. 

“What’re you doin’ drinking all alone dollface?” 

Ah, now Law realizes why he doesn’t go to clubs. The men are shit at flirting. The words were almost the exact same as the bartenders, but there’s a lecherous little undertone that shows Law he’d be the type to whimper like a bitch as soon as he started riding him. 

“I was almost done.” Law points out, arching an eyebrow as he raises his glass. 

The man looks put off for a second, but that doesn’t stop him, oh no. Law wonders faintly where the fucking hell the bartender went. 

“How about dancing with me then?” 

Law refrains from curling his lip in distaste by finishing off his liquor. 

“Sorry dollface,” Law mocks, “I’m not in the mood.” 

The stranger, for some reason, cracks a grin at that. 

“Oh come on,” he pushes, leaning close enough that Law can smell how many ever beers he’s already had on his breath. 

Great, so he’s fucking drunk. Just Law’s luck that he runs into a pushy drunk man when all he wanted was to get fucked silly. 

“Just one little dance.” 

Law, assumes, he meant to whisper the words seductively, but it comes out a bit slurred, and he wonders if anybody’s ever fell for that. Law pities them. 

“No.” Law hums easily, barely sparring the man another glance. 

Luckily, or unluckily for Law, he spots the bartender coming back with a few beers in tow just as a hand is curling on his upper arm. Law whips his head around to see the man no doubt about to do something brutish- a fault that would be on him- but before Law can even think to reprimand him, a hand is easily slapping his away. 

The first thing Law notices, is how utterly quiet it gets, people looking, possibly hoping to witness a fight. The second thing Law notices is how the man’s face in front of him pales in an instant. Interesting. 

“Get out.” 

_Oh_. 

Oh, holy _fuck_. 

Law looks over his shoulder, not bothered to see if the man scurries away or not, and spots a bare chest, rippling abs on complete display, golden and taunt. Law’s gaze travels up, and up, stomach coiling at how tall this man is, how deep his voice is. Commanding and brooding, a downturn to his lips that almost makes Law feel like he was the one being chastised. 

Blonde hair swishes in the air around them when he turns to Law, giving him a full on view of how flushed his cheeks are, lips slick with spit because of how he licks them. Law’s never been the type to look at his reflection while he’s turned on, hasn’t ever fucked in front of a mirror or anything, but by god the lustful expression of his in the man’s glasses could really get him going. 

“I’m sorry about that,” the man says, and Law’s already nodding his head, not even caring just as long as he has that baritone pinned on him. 

“It’s perfectly alright,” Law’s voice is breathy and he’s not ashamed by that, “it happens often when men can’t hold their liquor.” 

Even though the man was only drinking beer, which is even more shameful. 

“It shouldn’t have happened.” 

It’s not chivalry, the way he says it, as one would expect. Law wonders if he’s a bodyguard of the place, he could really make for it, aside from that sinful damn outfit of his. 

“Oh don’t worry darling,” Law smiles a bit darkly, “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.” 

Not that Law wouldn’t mind being a damsel in distress for this man, because holy fuck. The man’s lips split into a grin, all lethal edges and curled up just right, Law snaps his legs together. 

“Yeah? And how would you have done that?” He’s a bit goading, talking as if he doesn’t believe Law could stick up for himself, and he doesn’t know why that’s hot as hell. 

“Don’t you have a post to be going back to?” Law tilts his head in question, schooling his features, “I’m sure your boss wouldn’t like to see you being all pleasure and no business.” 

The laugh that’s ripped out of the man is throaty and booming, and Law shudders in delight. It’s condescending and belittling, and Law doesn’t know what he said that’s so funny, but he does not give one single shit. Especially not when the blonde perches his elbow on the counter, bigger body looming over Law’s. 

“I’m sure he’d make an exception,” he purrs, clearly checking Law out even behind those shades, “for a man like you, he’d probably even give me his blessing.” 

Law flushes, lips parting when he dips down, breath fanning across his ear. He smells dangerous, a scent that’s clogging up his senses, making him sway froward if only to inhale more of it. 

“Maybe he might be jealous he didn’t get to you first.” 

Law almost whimpers, almost. Caught off guard by the slight nip to his earring. Law follows the man as he pulls away, beckoned by that addicting scent, that voice, how large he is compared to Law’s form. 

“Well, hello there Doflamingo.” 

The sudden voice of the bartender has Law flicking his head. 

“Shanks.” The man- Doflamingo- says in greeting, not bothering to move away from Law. 

“I see you’ve found my little date for the night.” Shanks muses. 

Doflamingo’s frown in the mirror has Law’s head swimming with arousal. 

“Is that why I almost caught a man stealing him away?” Doflamingo’s voice drops an octave, and holy mother of Hera, Law wants to plunge his hand in his jeans and jack off to the sound of him. 

Shanks pouts, pointing off to the beers, “I had a job to do.” 

Doflamingo scoffs, sliding in the stool next to Law. 

“I suppose that’s alright.” Doflamingo doesn’t sound like it’s alright at all. 

“So, what brings his majesty down to mingle with us lowly commoners?” Shanks teases. 

Law tries to not look shocked at that confession, but it seems he fails miserably when Shanks’ eyes light up, cackling delightfully. 

“It seems the little dove doesn’t know who you are.” Shanks points out, and Law’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment, remembering what he said to the blonde only minutes before. 

“Oh, he doesn’t,” Doflamingo responds amusingly, “the pretty thing must’ve thought I was a bodyguard.” 

Shanks cackles, leaning closer, finger sliding under Law’s chin to turn his face back to him again. 

“With a body like his, I don’t blame you for thinking so.” 

Shit, what was Law just saying? That he only needed one man tonight? Fuck, Law wouldn’t mind taking both of them. 

“Don’t touch him so freely,” Doflamingo chides, flicking Shanks’ hand away. 

The redhead’s not put off in the least, just grins something sinister, winking at Law before he’s called away by another patron. Law tries to not check him out, but he seems to be intentionally swinging his hips. 

“So you’re the boss of this place?” Law wonders out loud. It fits him, strong and commanding everyone’s presence. 

Law can see the jealous expressions from people around them, and those looks spur him on even more to get this man to fuck him. 

“Boss, owner, whichever you would prefer to call it.” 

“How lucky I am,” Law hums, facing Doflamingo, “and here I thought you were nothing but a guard coming to my aid.” 

“Such flattery,” Doflamingo lilts, tugging Law’s barstool close to his, “I couldn’t resist when seeing something vile like that touch you.” 

Law’s never cared for praising words, much more fond of humiliation, being brought down a notch or two. With this man, though, Law could get used to it. He’s barely just learned his name, yet Doflamingo is already spitting worship for him. 

“Is that what you say to all the boys?” Law bats his eyelashes coyly and Doflamingo smiles. 

“Only to the pretty ones.” 

“Was that supposed to make me blush?” 

“On the contrary, I wouldn’t have expected you to.” 

Law slides his finger around the empty glass, wishing he could have another, but with the sudden turn of events it’s best if Law doesn’t. 

“How confident you are.” Law smiles. 

“You’ve been looking all night darling.” 

Law’s eyes widen before he can bother to stop it- 

“Oh, I like that expression,” Doflamingo croons, sliding a hand around Law’s waist, pointing above them, “cameras, doll, I could see you scoping them out. A shame you’ve seen nobody to your liking.” 

That hand slides dangerously above his ass, playing with the mesh threading of his shirt. 

“A man like you, you could’ve had anyone you wanted. What were you looking for angel?” 

What was Law looking for exactly? He can’t remember with Doflamingo crowding over him, stringing him along with those teasing words. 

“I know what you need,” Doflamingo responds simply, easily tugging Law up with him. 

Law’s body molds against Doflamingo’s, hands small as they come to grip the shimmery fabric. Law barely stops at Doflamingo’s chest, his palm big enough to feel like it’s curling from his waist, fingers grazing his belly button. Oh, Law is so terribly small in Doflamingo’s arm. It’s so obvious what he could do to him, how exactly he could ruin him, _really_ give Law what he needs. 

“Will you let me do that doll?” Doflamingo asks softly, caressing Law’s skin, "will you let me give you what you need?"

“Uh huh,” Law sighs. 

“ _Hey_.” 

Law doesn’t glance away from Doflamingo even when the blonde faces Shanks, a pout heard in his voice, but Law is much more enamored with the expanse of skin in front of him. Can already picture bruises lining Doflamingo’s throat, down to his nipples, Law nibbling while riding him. 

“What do you want?” Doflamingo huffs. 

“You know exactly what I want.” The playfulness is gone from Shanks voice, and while he may be smiling when Law looks to him, there’s a bite to it, “Law was supposed to keep me company tonight, weren’t you baby?” 

Law bites his lip. It shouldn’t turn him on, but Law’s never been in the presence of two possessive men. They’re not hiding the fact that they want Law to themselves, but oh, what a wonderful change of pace. Law can only imagine how brutal they’d be fucking him together. 

“There’s enough of me to go around.” 

Doflamingo’s hand tightens on Law’s flesh, harsh enough for a pleasurable shiver to rack up his spine. Shanks’ eyes light up, pushing off the bar.

“Finish your shift if you don’t want to miss the fun.” 

“Whatever you say boss.”

▀ 

Contrary to what Doflamingo said, he did nothing but take his time.

Law expected to be thoroughly ravished whenever the blonde led him into an expansive office that looked more like a suite than anything. One click of a button closed to floor to ceiling windows that showed the entire space of the club- perfectly hidden, Law didn’t even know that one of the sides to the club gave Doflamingo such a view. Another click of a button shut off the cctv, and before Law could ask if that was a good idea or not, lips were on his. 

Doflamingo, as expected, kisses like an expert. He languidly licked inside of Law’s mouth, lips barely even leaving his when he stripped Law’s shirt off. Hands roamed over his body and Law could feel his nipples perking, dick leaking in his boxers. 

If that wasn’t torturous enough, Doflamingo walked him backwards until he was spread out on the couch, using a handful of those minutes to lavish Law’s nipples. Doflamingo wasn’t sweet with it, his hands dug bruises in his skin to keep Law pinned to the cushions, rough bites of his teeth making him shiver. 

Doflamingo, much to Law’s chagrin, has impeccable self control. The blonde didn’t falter any when he stripped Law of the rest of his clothes, using that wonderful tongue of his to suck him off- but never bringing him over the edge. Anytime Law expected he would orgasm, Doflamingo pulled away, smiling sadistically even as Law was begging for it. 

The last time was almost too much. Law doesn’t know how long it’s been since they left the bar and entered the office, but it couldn’t have been long, Shanks had to be making his appearance anytime now. 

Doflamingo had Law spread open with one hand, four fingers punching dead on his prostate, tongue licking lewdly next to the digits, because- _we have to make sure you can take our cocks_. Law stopped his sniveling immediately. If this was the torture he had to go through in order to have two dicks up his ass, then Law would endure it. 

The mission must have been to get Law out of his mind, pliant and mute, but goddamn was he attuned to everything that was Doflamingo by the time he pulled his fingers out, mouth dripping with saliva. Law wanted to lick it all off of him, and when Doflamingo finally popped the button to his jeans open, shrugging his shirt off to sit next to Law’s sprawled out legs, he got to do exactly that. 

Law’s doing just what he wanted to do now, legs spread on either side of Doflamingo’s. The man is big enough that the stretch is palpable, Law’s muscles are already screaming in restraint, but Doflamingo’s so big, so fucking _thick_. There’s no way in hell Law’s stopping the slow pace he has set up. 

“You’re good at this,” Doflamingo comments offhandedly, as if Law’s not rhythmically bouncing on his cock like there’s no tomorrow. 

Shit, Law wishes he could feel him. 

“Shut- shut up.” Law moans, nails digging into Doflamingo’s shoulders, pitching his hips at the perfect angle. 

Law’s mouth drops open, head lolling back while he swivels on top of Doflamingo, grinding hard and fast so that his glorious cock is slamming right against his prostate. 

“ _Fuck_ , so good,” Law whines, rising on his knees higher to rock down, loving how Doflamingo is filling him up, “so _big_.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, cock twitching deep inside of Law. Fingers slide up the nobs of Law’s spine, curling in his hair to angle his head. Doflamingo doesn’t look put off at all that Law’s using him, perfectly content to sit there and let him have his fun on the biggest cock Law has ever had the pleasure of being on. 

“Go on and make yourself come,” Doflamingo’s words are nothing short of an order and Law finds himself spasming, “I want you to come off my cock alone before he gets here.” 

Law wants to smile at the possessiveness, but his jaw slackens instead when Doflamingo snaps his hips up, fucking into Law deeper, punching out all these pathetic little hiccup noises. Doflamingo wrenches Law’s head back and seals his lips over a pulsing point, lapping at it, sucking a harsh bruise. 

“Go on baby,” Doflamingo urges and Law’s vision goes frayed at the press of a finger on his hole, “come all over me.” 

Law slumps at two fingers suddenly filling him up, Doflamingo thrusts relentlessly on his prostate, and Law’s pretty sure his scream can be heard down the stairs and onto the dancefloor, passed the bar. Law has no sense of time at all, the only thing he’s aware of is that he’s spilling all over Doflamingo, and the blonde fucks him through it all, grunting underneath him. 

Just when Law thought it couldn’t get anymore euphoric, Doflamingo wiggles a third finger up his ass, serving to make Law slobber all over himself, shaking with aftershocks. Doflamingo coos, licking at an errant tear before releasing his hair, though he stays buried deep. 

Without his hold, Law falls slack onto his shoulder, breathing raggedly, trying to blink passed tears clouding his eyes. Doflamingo’s rubbing a soothing hand up and down Law’s back, pressing kisses into his hair, quiet words being spoken that he can’t quite focus on because of blood rushing through his ears. 

Law feels stretched thin, hole pulsating around Doflamingo and his fingers, happy that the man is taking pity on him by not moving. It makes it easier for Law to catch his breath, turning to the dip of Doflamingo’s neck to give the skin little kitten licks, lapping up the sweat, sucking his own bruising marks up and down the line of his throat. Doflamingo groans when Law’s lips fit over his Adams apple, tongue being tickled because of the vibrations. 

“If you don’t stop that, I won’t care to wait on Shanks.” Doflamingo warns. 

Law opens his mouth as if to goad Doflamingo, but the sudden beeping of buttons being pressed on the door pad has him snapping his mouth shut. Law raises himself, eyes fluttering at the shift of Doflamingo’s fingers, cock sinking deeper. 

“Speak of the devil.” Doflamingo taunts. 

“You got started without me,” Shanks grunts, the door slamming closed behind him. 

“That I did,” Doflamingo agrees, sliding a finger through the mess Law made on his stomach, “it was well worth it too.” 

Doflamingo sucks the digit into his mouth and Shanks hurries forward, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. 

“Let me taste him too.” 

Shanks slips his shirt off and Doflamingo doesn’t think twice about sweeping his finger up his stomach again, coated with Law’s come splayed out in offering. Law watches through hooded eyes as Shanks suckles on it, groaning when he swallows. 

“Exquisite.” 

“Isn’t he? You want to try his mouth?” 

Law moans, licking his lips. He didn’t get to suck Doflamingo off, as much as he wanted to, if only to catch the blonde off guard with his skills, but Law was rendered mute after the second time he was edged. 

“Are you offering?” Shanks asks, lips lifting into a smile, unbuttoning his slacks. 

“I saved it all for you.” 

Shanks laughs a little breathlessly, no shame at all when he kicks his shoes off, dropping his pants and briefs in one quick motion. And fuck, he’s just as big, balls heavily hanging between his legs, tip flushed as if all he’s been thinking about is being buried inside of Law. 

“How thoughtful you are,” Shanks murmurs as he leans forward, capturing Doflamingo’s lips in a quick kiss. 

Law unintentionally clenches around Doflamingo, making the blonde smile against Shanks’ lips, teasing Law by grabbing at red strands to lick fully into his mouth. Shanks lets out a hum of surprise, but he doesn’t pull back at all, he returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm and Law starts rocking subtly on Doflamingo. 

Fuck, they’re so beautiful. 

Law reaches out to stroke Shanks’ cock, loving how the man slips up, breaking the kiss to release a surprised huff. Law thumbs over the head, mouth salivating, can’t wait until he’s stuffed at both ends. 

“What a minx,” Shanks replies, hand pressing on the back of the couch as he raises. 

“Seems the pretty boy has some practice.” 

“No shit?” 

Law ignores the surprise in his voice, leaning close to lap at Shanks’ length, sliding his lips up and down on all sides until spit is dripping passed his lips. Both men groan at the sight, and Law rolls his eyes to the redhead, slackening his jaw to take Shanks into his mouth. Those eyebrows of his furrow, hips subtly rocking. Law hums, taking to bob his head shallowly. It’s much too early to ruin him just yet. 

Shanks shifts, knee digging on the arm of the couch, both hands cupping Law’s cheek while he sucks him off. It’s been a long time since he’s had a dick in his mouth, so Law plans to savor this. Shanks isn’t holding back how much he’s loving it either, and that spurs Law on, makes him take the redhead deeper. 

Doflamingo slips his fingers out of Law’s ass, gripping his waist to bounce him on his cock, pace just as slow, and Law moans filthily. Goddamn he forgot how _good_ it felt to be full like this. Law drools the further he takes in Shanks, unable to help himself when Doflamingo bucks his hips, pelvis flush against Law’s ass. Law sinks all the way on Shanks’ cock, eyes rolling because it’s just so fucking delicious. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shanks hisses, hands quickly gripping Law’s hair. 

“Shit he’s perfect, fuck his face Shanks.” 

Shanks drags Law’s head off his cock, and he keeps his eyes pinned to the redheads, throat loose so he can fuck him however he wants. It’s no shock that Shanks is just as relentless as Doflamingo, seems this isn’t their first time together either. Law licks around what’s not in his mouth, Shanks shivering every time he whines because of how Doflamingo’s thrusting in his hole. 

“Oh goddamn,” Shanks grunts, yanking Law off his cock. 

Spit slaps down Law’s chin and he slurps it up, swallowing the mess, delving forward to lick around Shanks’ balls. If there’s one fucking thing Law loves more than a big dick, then it’s big balls, and these men have both. Law didn’t get to lavish Doflamingo’s, but he does so thoroughly with Shanks. 

“How greedy,” Shanks teases, patting Law’s head, “I might have to keep him around.” 

Law’s mouth falls open, balls slapping against his face because of Doflamingo slamming faster, picking him up and dropping him on his cock. Law’s hands slap down on the arm of the couch, going cross eyed at the abuse on his prostate. 

“So fucking possessive.” Shanks drawls, easily slipping out of Law’s slack mouth, “your condoms still in the same place?” 

Doflamingo grunts, and Law can’t really tell if that was some form of agreement. 

“Get up here,” Doflamingo says impatiently, righting Law’s position as if he’s nothing more than a ragdoll. 

There’s a hard edge to his lips, not like the one he saw from when that man at the bar was touching him, but it’s different. 

“Awh,” Shanks coos, and Law didn’t even see him walk back over here, “you got him ready for me.” 

Shanks’ fingers trace around Law’s hole, Doflamingo groaning loudly. 

“You fucking bastard.” 

Shanks laughs delightfully when Doflamingo’s hips stutter. 

“You’ve been so mean to me darlin’, I like to see this as payback.” 

Law doesn’t care to know what Shanks is doing to Doflamingo, not when two fingers are filling him up, humming in appreciation. Shanks seems pleased that he’s able to fit a third without problem. 

“You really did a number on him.” 

Doflamingo’s head knocks back onto the couch, releasing all these guttural moans that have Law pulsating. 

“He could take it, shit Shanks,” Doflamingo bucks his hips, “come on.” 

There’s a certain urgency to his tone and Law’s so fucking jealous, even _he_ couldn’t do that, yet Shanks is doing so effortlessly, doing whatever to Doflamingo that’s getting him to shiver. 

“Not yet,” Shanks murmurs, fingers slipping out of Law, “it’s been so long since I’ve tasted you.” 

Law whips his head just in time to see Shanks kneeling, mouth stretched wide around Doflamingo’s balls, and the groan that’s ripped out of the blonde makes Law insanely fucking jealous. It’s clear Doflamingo’s fucking sensitive there, and Shanks isn’t holding back on sucking sloppily, big enough to where he has to keep both hands on them. 

“Fuck,” Doflamingo groans, “I missed that mouth of yours.” 

Law, if he’s being honest, is feeling a little neglected, but that’s only making him even more aroused, knowing that when both men are stuffed inside of him all their thoughts will be focused on Law. A disgustingly loud pop resounds in the office. 

“If I didn’t have this enticing sight in front of me, I wouldn’t have minded getting fucked by you again.” Shanks admits it lightly, like Law will _ever_ be able to get the mental image of Doflamingo fucking him out of his head. 

“You tease,” Doflamingo chuckles, spreading Law’s ass, “come on, I want to feel you.” 

Law’s blood rushes in anticipation, arching his back as he leans on Doflamingo’s chest, chin resting on the bigger man’s shoulder. Law’s heart flutters at Shanks’ hand joining the other two already on his ass. 

“Think he’ll be able to take us?” Shanks muses. 

“Who cares,” Doflamingo huffs, as if he didn’t just spend a damn hour stretching Law loose enough, “I rather like the sight of him crying.” 

“You’re a sick fucking man.” 

Law must be too, he thinks, because he clenches around Doflamingo’s cock, moaning shamelessly. Law drags both hands behind Doflamingo’s head, fingers threading through blonde hair while he stutters in breathing. 

“Deep breath baby,” Doflamingo murmurs. 

This is far from Law’s first time taking two men up the ass, but Kid and Luffy are no damn where near their size. When Shanks starts pushing in tears are already gathering in his eyes, trying to keep himself pliant even though it feels like he’s being split apart at the seams. 

Shanks rocks deeper and Law’s moan is filthy as hell, a borderline wail, teeth latching onto Doflamingo’s shoulder. It’s intense, almost too much, but good lord this is what he needed. Shanks pulls all the way out, a cap popping open before he’s entering next to Doflamingo again, slicker this time, _easier_. 

“There we go.” Shanks groans, and with a quick snap of his hips, the redhead shoves all the way in. 

Law’s grip on Doflamingo’s hair tightens, a harsh sob ripping out of his throat, trembling beneath both men. Law doesn’t realize how hard he’s crying until Doflamingo’s raising him, nails scratching on his scalp, a mirror image of what Law’s doing to him. The image of him is blurred, can hardly even see his own reflection. 

Spit dribbles out of Law’s mouth when Doflamingo tentatively thrusts up, Shanks pulling out, the motion repeated until the redhead is plugging him full and Doflamingo’s nestled around his abused rim. Law spasms violently, the leverage he has in Doflamingo’s hair the only thing grounding him to this earth. It seems that once they get started they don’t plan on stopping. 

Law’s left to a slobbering mess, blubbering out incoherent words with every motion, being rocked up because of the thick cocks fucking him. They do it so meticulously, driving Law off his knees, dragging him back down when he attempts to run. Law fucking loses it when they fuck him in tandem, both dicks plunging deep in his hole, leaving him empty only to slam deeper than before. Stars flash behind Law’s eyes, nerves crackling, absolutely mindless because of what they’re doing to him. 

“Look at that expression,” Doflamingo groans, wrenching Law’s head back. 

A palm slips around Law’s throat, hard chest pressing against his back. 

“The little slut,” Shanks laughs, “he’s fucking loving it.” 

Doflamingo tweaks at Law’s nipple and his mouth drops open on a whimper, the sound drowning out into something animalistic when the bud is pinched and twisted. Shanks tightens his hand around Law’s throat, not enough to choke him, only enough to where he can feel his fingers digging along his jawline, keeping his mouth anchored open. 

“Keep him just like that,” Shanks purrs, slamming balls deep. 

Doflamingo hums in acknowledgement. Shanks shifts his fingers until he’s squishing Law’s cheeks, and Law doesn’t realize what he’s doing until a line of spit slaps down on his cheek. The thrust clearly timed to jostle Law, and shit, this is already the best sex Law’s ever had. 

“Goddamnit Mingo.” Shanks huffs. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Doflamingo says amusingly, “I just couldn’t help myself.” 

The feeling of a tongue lapping up the saliva has Law moaning brokenly, writhing when it’s spit perfectly into his mouth. Both of these men are fucking disgusting and Law _loves_ it. 

“Is that better?” Doflamingo asks, voice cloying as if he’s not currently using Law like a cocksleeve. 

“Once more.” 

Saliva pools in the back of Law’s throat, and knowing that it’s two other men’s mixed with his makes him feel like a whore. Law doesn’t even blink when Shanks spits in his mouth again, fingers pressing on his tongue to keep his mouth open. Doflamingo drags his head down, drool leaking down the rough fingers, cock twitching when saliva hits the back of his mouth. 

“He’s so fucking _dirty_.” Doflamingo praises. 

“Nasty little shit,” Shanks shoves his fingers deep in Law’s mouth, picking up the same rough pace as Doflamingo. 

Law blinks dumbly, staring at the ceiling, feeling like nothing more than a hole. It’s obvious this isn’t for him, and that only gets Law off more. Doflamingo and Shanks are fucking him with the clear intention that he’s meant to be nothing, serving no other purpose than to sit here and take it, and Law’s never felt so alive. 

It’s a thrilling experience, being used. Law doesn’t have to worry about anything, doesn’t even have to move because where these men want him, they’ll damn sure put him there. Law never even felt this way when Luffy and Kid were fucking him, has _never_ felt this way even though they’ve done so multiple times. 

Doflamingo and Shanks aren’t lovers, and neither is Law with either one of them. They aren’t getting off on sharing Law, they’re getting off on a stranger allowing them to stuff him full of cock. They could easily toss Law aside after this and they wouldn’t blink an eye just so long as they got off on it, and Law’s never been more appreciative to be an object, to give them something warm to fuck into. 

Law’s moans are muffled and debauched, choked off with every grind of their hips, fingers fucking his mouth in tandem. Spit smears across Law’s cheek when Shanks drags the digits on his skin, both hands gone from his head. Law doesn’t even think to get in a more comfortable position, mind solely focused on how these men want him next. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Doflamingo taunts and Law nods mindlessly, “just wanted to be used like a slut.” 

“Yea- _yeah_.” 

“Flip his ass around.” Shanks urges, slapping the meat of Law’s ass and he sobs when their cocks slip out. 

“More, _oh god_ ,” Law whimpers pathetically. 

They’re not soft when they jerk him around, it’s Doflamingo gripping his waist to turn him, Shanks yanking at his legs. Law lets himself be maneuvered, back to Doflamingo’s chest, his thick cock quickly filling him back up followed by Shanks. Law’s eyes roll, his own member slapping on his stomach, body feeling like it’s being pulled taunt the further Shanks spreads his legs. 

“Like this?” Shanks’ eyes are glazed over, teeth gritting, red strands sticking to his forehead. 

He’s just as lethal as Law knew he would be, body glistening because of sweat, muscular just like Doflamingo. 

“Yeah.” Law whispers, can’t talk any louder because his throat feels raspy, body starting to feel light. 

Law’s delirious, hasn’t ever been given this much pleasure at one time. Doflamingo sucks a bruise along his neck, big hands sweeping up and down his waist, fingers digging into his ribs. 

“So perfect,” Doflamingo mutters, licking up to the lobe of Law’s ear, “I want to keep him.” 

“He is a dream.” Shanks praises.

“Maybe we’re in heaven.” 

Shanks’ laugh turns breathless when Law clenches, “as if heaven could feel like this.” 

Oh, _fuck_. Fuck. 

Law snaps his eyes shut, flushing down to his chest, toes curling when Shanks angles his hips. 

“Wanna-” Law hiccups, “wanna taste you.” 

Doflamingo’s pace stutters, gasping on Law’s skin and Shanks grins, fucking him shallowly. 

“Careful Law,” Shanks warns, “you’re going to make a man like Doflamingo fall in love.” 

Law doesn’t know what Shanks means by that, could hardly even care when both sets of hands are pulling him up and carelessly dropping him to the floor. Law scrambles on his hands, legs feeling like jelly as he tries to turn, head angled and mouth slack. The sight of both of those beautiful cocks no longer sheathed with a condom, jutting in between their thighs, just waiting to be in Law’s mouth, has him shivering delightfully. 

“What a pretty little hole.” Shanks slaps the tip on Law’s tongue, and he laps up the salty liquid, swallowing it down with a hum. 

Doflamingo presses in next to Shanks and Law’s eyes roll, feeling like the biggest cockslut ever. They’re just so big, keeping his mouth stretched impossibly wide. Both of them try to drive in at the same time and Law’s moan sounds dirty even to his own ears. 

Shanks grunts, gripping Law’s jaw so that all of his attention is on him, taking use of his mouth thoroughly when Doflamingo pulls back. Law slackens his jaw, eyes on the redhead’s, loving how he looks with his head thrown back, both hands holding him in place so that he can fuck Law’s throat however he sees fit. 

Law moans at the rough treatment, fingers curling on the floor, scooting closer if only to have more of his cock. Shanks groans, bottom lip trapped between his teeth when he looks down at Law, locking his knees to drive deep in his throat. Law chokes a little at the action, caught slightly off guard by it, and Shanks grins delightfully. 

“Fuck I wanna see you choke on it.” 

Law snaps his legs together, dick throbbing because of those words alone. An obscene amount of spit is dripping down Law’s mouth, Shanks’ cock slick, bobbing his head at an addicting pace. Precum spurts all on Law’s tongue and his eyes flutter shut, nails curling over his knees. Shanks cups Law’s cheeks, thumbs digging while he buries himself to a hilt. Tears spring to Law’s eyes, face flushing because of the lack of oxygen and Shanks swells up. 

“So damn _good_ ,” Shanks groans, pulling out only to slam in deeper. 

Law doesn’t care that his head is starting to swim, throat rubbed raw, the only thing he cares about is Shanks moaning his name beautifully. 

“Face or throat baby, I’ll let you choose.” 

Shanks pulls out quickly, pretty hand stroking his cock, and how the hell is Law supposed to pick from that. Oh, both choices are so delectable. 

“Don't come in his mouth.” 

Law’s head is jerked back by Doflamingo and Shanks laughs, sweeping a thumb over his tip, shooting hot ropes of cum on Law’s neck, each spurt dribbling down his chest and onto his own hard cock. Law hates to say, but he feels owned. One man keeping him on display while another marks him up with his essence. 

“He was gorgeous before,” Doflamingo muses, fingers curling in Law’s hair. 

Law gets the wonderful sight of gorgeously mix matched eyes taking him in, towering over him. 

“But look at him now.” 

Doflamingo’s hand barely moves out of Law’s hair when he steps around him, taking the spot of Shanks, thumbing the head of his cock. Law’s mouth waters, licking at spit on his lips, ignoring the mess of drool and cum coating his throat and sliding down his chest. How badly Law has wanted to suck Doflamingo off, and now he’s getting that chance. 

Law spreads his legs, placing his hands on the floor for leverage, delving forward to lap at the pearl of precum on Doflamingo’s cock only for the blonde to tut, slapping Law’s cheek lightly. 

“I don’t want you moving.” Doflamingo scolds, holding the base of his member and Law whimpers. 

“Please,” Law whines, the hand in his hair stopping him from moving. 

“If you keep on being greedy, I won’t give you anything.” 

Law sniffles a little, refraining from pouting. Doflamingo coos when Law sits up straighter, the hand in his hair massaging his scalp. 

“Good boy,” Doflamingo pats Law’s head, stepping forward, “open up.” 

Law’s jaw drops, keeping his eyes on blue and brown ones when Doflamingo enters his mouth. Doflamingo rocks in slowly, making sure Law can feel every single sweet inch of him. The pace is lulling in a way, Law’s head swaying back and forth, Doflamingo filling him up. Law loves the stretch of his lips, barely able to lick around the length of it just because of how big Doflamingo’s girth is. Law hardly even recognizes the taste of latex, much too focused on slobbering all over Doflamingo. 

“More?” Doflamingo asks, just asks it so sweetly and Law moans, falling lax in invitation. 

Doflamingo’s eyes light up, smiling wickedly while he drives in, the rhythm growing faster until he’s damn near slamming in Law’s throat. Law’s almost positive that a man of Doflamingo’s size rarely has the pleasure of being nestled in someone’s throat, that much shows by how hard he’s biting his lip, eyelashes fluttering, nails curling in instinct on the back of Law’s head. 

Law licks around as much as he can, which isn’t a lot, but the choked on moan he gets in return from Doflamingo is fully worth it. Law drags his hand up, rolling Doflamingo’s sack in between nimble fingers, moan muffled because of the blonde’s hips shooting forward. Law’s eyes water at the feeling of being plugged full of Doflamingo’s cock. 

“Look at that.” Fingers trace around Law’s lips that are pressed at the root of Doflamingo, “when’s the last time you’ve felt this.” 

Blonde eyelashes sweep over to Shanks, the redhead leaning on his shoulder. Doflamingo swallows thickly, adams apple bobbing and Shanks moves his finger away, tracing Law’s jaw. 

“Your cock looks gorgeous in his mouth,” a hand over Law’s neck, pressing before it’s pulled away, “in his throat.” 

Spit drips out of Law’s mouth when he tries to moan, throat working as if he’s trying to gasp for breath. The hand he has on Doflamingo’s balls tightens and the blonde’s leg twitches, pulling Law’s hair harshly as he yanks him back. Law coughs up spit, barely able to intake air when Doflamingo’s dragging him forward again, bobbing Law’s head in a way that has him sliding all the way in his throat, tip resting on his lips. 

The motion is repeated and Law’s in fucking nirvana, can’t even remember the last time _he_ has had a big dick splitting his mouth wide open, giving his throat a pleasurable stretch. Law doesn’t know how he’s ever going to let this man go after this. 

Law gets greedy, wanting Doflamingo to speed up until he’s using him like a toy. Law brings his other hand to Doflamingo’s balls and squeezes, earning a loud gasp above him, Doflamingo panting and pulling out, and that just won’t do. Law mouths over the head of Doflamingo’s cock, tugging those wonderfully large balls, and his hands are urgent as he tries to push Law away. 

“Oh _goddamn_.” Doflamingo groans. 

Tears might be leaking down Law’s cheeks, but he can clearly see the way a flush creeps on Doflamingo’s face. Shanks places a hand behind Doflamingo’s back when he sways a little, and Law’s going to absolutely wreck this man. Law doesn’t hold back when he sucks in that length, swallowing the head of his cock, pulling back to spit on it only to lap it up. 

“ _Law_.” 

Law drives forward, eyes rolling at how Doflamingo stuffs his abused throat, sliding one finger to press on Doflamingo’s taint just so he slams in deeper. 

“Fucking hell,” Doflamingo grunts. 

A sharp pain zings down Law’s spine when Doflamingo twist the strands of his hair, painfully yanking his head back. Doflamingo’s chest is heaving, staring down at Law with eyes blown with lust, expression dark. 

“Too much?” Law teases. 

“A cheeky little shit,” Shanks laughs, “but I suppose he has a right to be.” 

Doflamingo huffs, walking backwards and Law easily drops to his hands, crawling after the sight of that dick. He’s just dripping with Law’s spit, glistening and jumping with every step he takes. Law licks his lips, crawling faster, his own cock twitching. Doflamingo sits back on the couch, spreading his legs and Law slides his hands up his thighs, mouthing along the length as he does so. 

Law sighs when he licks at his own spit, running his tongue to the bead of precum spilling. Shanks comes back into view, tilting Doflamingo’s head to slide their lips together, nibbling down to the blonde’s jawline. Arousal blooms low in the pit of Law’s stomach, trying to get the attention back on him when he sucks on Doflamingo’s tip. 

About the most he gets is a pant, the blonde’s lips part and Shanks’ mouth covers his again, taking control of the kiss by playfully licking into his mouth. Law’s groan could be counted as one of pleasure, but he’s slowly growing irritated. Here he just had Doflamingo, _literally_ , at his beck and call, almost fucking whimpering at how he was sucking his dick, and Shanks is trying to keep him occupied now. 

Law works harder for it, bobbing his head faster, fingers pressing into muscular thighs. If anything, it only turns Law on more, and it’s infuriating. Law whimpers pathetically, finally popping off and ignoring the disgusting amount of drool he spits out. 

Shanks hums in surprise when Law grips Doflamingo’s jaw, turning his head to him. Those pretty eyes of his widen just a touch, mouth parted, and Law can’t really tell if it’s in shock or because Shanks was just kissing his brains out. 

“Look at _me_.” Law’s voice cracks, but the demand is loud and clear. 

Law releases his grip, sliding his palm flat over Doflamingo’s sweaty chest, content that he’s watching him intently now. There’s a certain gleam in his expression that Law doesn’t have the present mind to decipher, his only focus is having Doflamingo’s cum sliding down his throat since he was denied of Shanks. 

“That’s it,” Law murmurs, kissing his frenulum, “keep your eyes on me.” 

“Both of you are terribly possessive.” Shanks chuckles, sitting on the arm of the couch, stroking his cock. 

How he’s already hard again, Law has no damn idea, but he likes the audience. Law raises on his knees, wrapping his mouth around Doflamingo’s tip, passing his tongue over it again and again, coaxing more precum out with a harsh suck. Doflamingo’s groan fills Law’s ears, and he drops slowly, eyes falling shut. 

Law hollows his cheeks, pace sloppy because of how much he’s drooling, fluctuating between flicks of his tongue on the underside of Doflamingo’s cock, switching to wrapping around the root when he’s buried deep in his throat. Law pays no mind to anything, vision blocked but he knows both men are still watching him. Law’s faintly aware of the drying cum, how much he’s leaking, the taste of Doflamingo on his tongue. 

A palm lays flat on the back of his head, urging Law to go faster, and he welcomes it, picking up his pace. The sudden press of lips against his ear has Law’s eyes flying open, flicking off to the side to see Shanks next to him, a quick glance up shows Doflamingo with his head knocked off to the side, his free hand pressed against his mouth. 

“I think you should be warned,” Shanks whispers, and Law shudders, “he shoots a large load.” 

Law’s hand flies to the base of his cock, gripping it tightly. He’s eager now, hungrily bouncing up and down, slick squelches echoing in the room. Doflamingo’s hips snap when Law grips his balls, wanting it so fucking badly. 

“He wants it badly Mingo,” Shanks teases, nipping at Law’s ear, “are you going to keep him waiting?” 

The heel of a palm on Law’s cock surprises him more than anything, teeth accidentally catching on the Doflamingo’s shaft, ripping out the most gorgeous whine Law has ever heard. 

“Do it again,” Shanks murmurs darkly, the devil himself urging Law on, and he can’t help but listen. 

Law fits his lips around the length, drawing back, this time biting closer around the glans. Doflamingo’s hand falls from Law’s hair, pumping his dick quickly, and it doesn’t take much for him to orgasm at all. Doflamingo’s eyes roll as he spills in Law’s mouth, panting harshly, stomach tensing, and fuck, Shanks wasn’t lying. 

Doflamingo’s hand is still flying over his cock, shooting thick streams of semen, making Law’s cheeks puff out, breathing labored so that he doesn’t miss a drop. Law can see why Doflamingo took to jacking himself off, if Law attempted to swallow all of his release it no doubt would’ve just led to him choking and spluttering all over himself. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Doflamingo mutters, head falling on the back of the couch, chest heaving, hips stuttering. 

Law hopes, as he pulls off, that he’s finally done. Doflamingo’s hand isn’t moving at that frantic pace anymore, so he takes that as a sign as any. The blonde rolls his head down just as Law is opening his mouth, and he groans, eyes lidded as he watches Law close and swallow all of his cum. Goddamn the taste of him, warm and salty, sliding down his throat. Law releases the grip he had on his cock, gasping when Shanks shoves on his chest, hand quickly taking over. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Shanks says. 

Lips smash against his before he can even think to say anything, back flying off the ground when Shanks twists his hand, squeezing the tip of his cock. The kiss doesn’t last all that long, only enough for Shanks to get a quick taste and then he’s pulling away, pace never faltering. Heat quickly coils in Law’s stomach, spreading under his veins and his eyes snap shut, whining pitifully when it stops. 

“ _Please_ ,” Law whispers, lips running numb. 

Heat sears over him, the weight making his eyes slot open, Doflamingo looming in close. Law can only watch as he captures his lips in a kiss before his eyes are fluttering closed again. If Law thought Doflamingo to be an exceptional kisser before, then that was obviously not his full potential. This kiss easily exceeds any that Law has ever shared. 

Doflamingo’s tongue brushes along his bottom lip and Law opens for him eagerly, spreading his legs so that the blonde can settle between them. Their tongues lock together, both of their arms holding each other in a heated embrace, Law surging forward for more and Doflamingo so easily gives that to him. Doflamingo’s lips are soft yet hard, demanding in the way he tilts his head from one side, licking to the other, all tongue and teeth and leaving Law’s toes curling, nails dragging across his back. 

Law doesn’t want it to end, could die with his lips on Doflamingo’s. Yet the bigger man seems to think different, a ribbon of spit connecting them when he breaks the kiss. Law chases it, slurping it back into his mouth, dragging Doflamingo back down to suck on his bottom lip. Doflamingo groans, biting Law’s lip, and Law’s fucked. He’s never going to be able to walk away without not seeing him again. 

“So sweet,” Doflamingo murmurs. 

“Don’t keep him all to yourself.” Shanks pouts. 

Isn’t that what Doflamingo’s been doing all along? 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches, but he listens to Shanks, crawling down Law’s body. Law watches through lidded eyes at both men kneeling, Shanks sharing a look with Doflamingo before he licks at Law’s balls. Law moans softly, hands curling into a fist. Doflamingo sucks on his shaft, both sets of lips meeting, dragging up to Law’s tip. 

The sight isn’t the only thing that brings Law’s orgasm on quicker, both of them lapping at his slit like they can’t get enough does also. Law should feel embarrassed, but he can’t even remember how long he’s been worked up, getting stuffed by two men, having them both in his mouth. 

Law was bound to not last, and he doesn’t even hold it off when his orgasm rips through him. Law’s eyes snap shut, back in an arch off the floor, listening to them sucking and smacking on his cum, letting it dribble down the length of his cock. 

“ _Yeah_.” Law bucks his hips, and a mouth fits over his cock, milking the rest of his essence, “I fucking _love that_.” 

Law spasms when fingers quickly enter his hole, jaw slackened on a silent scream that turns into a wanton moan when something salty slides on his tongue. Law’s eyes flutter open to see Shanks hovering above him, letting cum drip passed his lips and into Law’s mouth. Doflamingo twists his fingers and Law thrashes, barely able to swallow his own release because it’s too much. 

Doflamingo finds those bundle of nerves easily, rubbing intently and Law goes cross eyed, hips flying up and down. Law doesn’t know if he wants to run from it or chase the overstimulation. All Law knows is that this is the most intense experience he’s ever had, and it’s with two damn strangers he met in a bar. 

Law’s decision is quickly made for him when teeth latch onto his nipple, a hand curling around his spent cock, pumping leisurely. Law tries to push away, sobbing something incoherent, body stretched thin. 

“N- no mo- no,” Law’s sob sounds thoroughly wrecked, “ _more_.” 

“You think he’s asking for more?” Doflamingo muses and Law’s head knocks side to side. 

“ _No_.” 

Lips pop off his nipple, releasing his cock, but those fingers are still jabbing right on his overstimulated prostate, delivering aftershocks all over Law’s body. 

“He’ll need to be trained.” Shanks says. 

Law can’t see him because his eyes are closed, but he knows he’s frowning. Doflamingo laughs, and Law finally feels like he can breathe when his hole is empty once more, falling onto the floor boneless, satiated, legs still trembling. Law feels high off the pleasure he just experienced, laughing a bit giddy, wincing when the action scratches his throat. 

“I believe he’s more than worth it.” 

Law half listens in on their conversation, the other half of him tired as hell, knows that he’ll be feeling this for the next week to come. 

“I think you have a crush.” Shanks giggles. 

Hands easily pluck him off the floor, being held close to a warm chest, the beating of a heart loud under his ear. 

“Are you staying?” Doflamingo grunts impatiently. 

“And intrude on a lover's scene? No, I don’t think I will.” 

“Then call Vergo to bring him some clothes, and leave.” 

“Yes boss.” Shanks lilts, voice fading from wherever Doflamingo is going. 

“Where’re you taking me?” Law mumbles without opening his eyes. 

Lips press against Law’s forehead, leaving him smiling in a daze. 

“I’m going to take care of you now angel.” 

And Law knows this won’t be the last time he sees Doflamingo.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Absolutely nobody:
> 
> Me: make doflaw fall in love with each other  
> (also me: slowly turns this into a doflaw sugar daddy series)
> 
> Man idk what it is about these two svdkdvs I obv have to make doflaw end game. Though I muse they won't care if Shanks asks to join from time to time (even though they both showed signs of possessiveness :3). But anyways, Law sucking Doflamingo off got this baby from 5k to 7k and I ain't even ashamed. Doflamingo deserves to have that girthy dick of his worshiped, and I enjoy the thought of Law with a lack of gag reflex, giving the man Exactly what he needs.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
